Descendant Of The Horseman
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Betrayed and disowned by his own family what's a boy descendant from the greatest heroes/villains of Remnant supposed to do? Well besides open a bar of course. And yet bad luck seems to follow Jaune as the sins of his ancestors catch up to him. "Great now I've got not only my family to deal with but all this other shit too. Oum damn it Ruby." Written by Jack. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys we've finally made it to the last story for RWBY monthe albeit a bit late. After this the four of us are going to be taking the week off, when we come back it's back to a minimum of three thousand words per me and Kate are probably the only ones going to be updating stories due to Ashe going through a depression right now and her brother focusing on trying to get her out of it. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Trailer: The Horsemans Bar**

Winter Schnee sighed as she finished filling her last report for General Ironwood. She had been running herself ragged for the past couple of weeks with missions and it was starting to show. Her eyes now had heavy bags under them and she would often nod off on Bullheads.

She needed a break.

The white haired girl smiled as she knew exactly where to go. Standing up she proceeded to walk out of her office and towards the hangar, where her personal ship was stationed.

 **(Nighttime Vale.)**

Winter walked along the streets of Vale her head on a swivel to make sure she wasn't being followed. The place she was going to expected complete secrecy from its customers as per instructions from the owner, only she and three others actually knew why. Approaching her destination Winter sighed as she wondered what the general would say if he found out that she chose a bar of all places to spend her downtime.

The Horsemans Bar. We serve anyone or anything, includes Huntsman, mercenaries, criminals and the insane. That was their slogan and they made good on it as the owner did indeed serve Huntsman, mercenaries, criminals and the insane.

When she had first discovered this place she had thought nothing of it, the outside of the bar looking like any other but when she entered she was introduced to a whole new world.

The bar was much, much bigger on the inside. She didn't know how but along with the regular accommodations a bar should have it had a second floor for gambling, multiple game rooms, slot machines, a third floor where mini concerts were hosted and a fourth floor for settling disputes all handled by a blonde haired boy and a green haired girl.

It took some time before she warmed up to the conditions of the bar and the strange aura its blonde owner had. But in time she slowly learned to be herself, to lose herself in the friends she had made here, to forget about her family and obligations.

To let go.

And that's exactly what she did.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES!" The white haired girl yelled as she kicked open the door.

The patrons in the bar tensed for a second before cheering as they recognized who had entered.

"WELCOME BACK WINTER!" They all yelled as Atlas specialist walked towards the bar and sat on a stool.

"Bout' time you came back, I was starting to get worried I'd lost one of my best customers."

Winter smirked as she took in the appearance of the bars owner/bartender. He was young, seventeen if she remembered correctly, ruffled blonde hair slightly covered his blue eyes as he scratched the scar on his cheek that reached under his left eye. A habit he said to have picked up before he opened his establishment. He wore regular bartending clothes and, besides the gauntlet on his left hand, seemed to be nothing more than a normal civilian but Winter knew better. She had seen first-hand how dangerous he could be with those weapons of his.

'Speaking of which.' Winter thought as she looked above the boys head to the four weapons on display.

The first weapon was a large black and gray two handed sword with what appeared to be wailing faces on it along with an enormous scythe. The scythes blade was a hideous thing, jagged and crafted like the wing of some great beast. Both blades sat in a cross position above the many bottles of alcohol behind the boy.

'Those weapons are as scary as ever.' Winter thought as she continued to admire the blades.

'Although.' She turned her gaze to the two pistols around the boys waist, a black four barreled pistol and a white revolver style pistol. 'It's Mercy and Redemption you really got to watch out for, those things pack a punch.'

"You gonna keep sitting there starin' at my crotch or are you going to drink the alcohol I poured ye'?"

Winter blinked as she looked at the counter. Indeed her friend had poured her a drink, chuckling she picked it up and drowned it in one go.

"Don't be such a dick Jaune." She said with the boy chuckling at her response. "And what are you a pirate? What's with the 'ye'?"

"What can't I guy have some fun?" The now named Jaune said as he began to clean a glass. "So how you been Winter, ole' Ironwood still have ya on a tight leash?"

Winter groaned. "You have no idea, he's been running me ragged these back couple of weeks."

Jaune let out a laugh. "You really are a dog on a leash!"

Winter growled at him. "Fuck you."

The both of the then turned to second floor as cheers erupted from the gambling ring as a red haired silver eyed girl, wearing red hood collected various amounts of money from her opponent as a black haired women with red eyes stood over her laughing at the girls opponent.

"Looks like Ruby won again." Jaune said. "That's her five hundredth win since she started coming here."

"Damn! That girl can gamble."

"You can say that again." A voice said causing Winter to turn to meet the gaze of a red eyed girl.

"Hey Emerald good to see you. How about we celebrate her win with another glass of, eh bartender." Winter said getting a smirk from the boy as the screen goes black.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **When all your mates have come around, to the usual place we all hang out.**

The screen shows an image of team JRREW (Drew) with Winter, Raven, Emerald and Ruby sitting down around a table along with Jaune who was standing up.

 **Again it seems tonight is the night.**

The camera focuses on a smirking Ruby and Emerald.

 **An unplanned festival has begun.** **(Wow yeah!)**

The screen switches over to a smirking Winter and Raven before the four girls stood up before they along with Jaune start to run at the camera.

 **That rhythm starts to stir up the crowd, my calmness has been stolen from me.**

The camera changes to show a female version of Jaune with her hair in a ponytail with a whip in her hand before zooming out to show the rest of JNPR.

 **The thrilling sound of laugher resound, It spirals round inside of my head.**

Shows the rest of team RWBY running alongside each other before switching to a serious looking Ozpin.

 **HUH- {I wonder what kind of things he likes?**

Shows Jaune cleaning a glass before smirking at the camera.

 **HUH- [we just talked about that minutes ago.**

Shows Ruby eating a cookie counting a large stack of Lien as an anonymous character cried in the background.

 **HUH- [the people outside seem monochrome hey.**

Emerald appears next tuning a guitar.

 **Forget about tomorrow for a second and we'll go.**

Winter and Raven are shown having a drinking contest.

 **Rin rin rin rin Go above and beyond.**

Shows team JRREW jumping off a cliff towards something with Jaune holding Chaoseater as the others draw their weapons each of them smiling.

 **Hi hi hi hi hi high tension ooh ooh party time signal.**

We get a close up of each team member as they fall before the camera starts to pan down showing the various criminals and mercenaries that frequented the bar including Torchwick and Neo.

 **No, no no no no, I don't want to go home ooh ooh were dancing all night!**

The camera quickly pans to the right to reval the many teams and teachers at Beacon including RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY.

 **Whoa.**

Shows Jaunes face in the background except that he's now wearing a red hood and his eyes are glowing.

 **Our voices fill the gloom.**

Ruby is seen running in front of Jaunes face rose petals surrounding her.

 **Whoa.**

Jaune is then seen wearing a bone mask his eyes glowing orange.

 **The sound of colloquy.**

Emerald is seen doing a wheelie on a green and white bike.

 **Whoa.**

Jaune now has on another mask this one being made of metal as his eyes glowed yellow.

 **This is your final chance.**

Raven appears out of a red portal alongside Winter.

 **ONLY ONLY ONLY ONLY ONLY NIGHT.**

Jaune is seen riding on a black and red horse with Chaoseater and Harvester on his back while holding Redemption and Mercy in his hands preparing to fire before Emerald, Ruby, Winter and Raven come up from behind him with their weapons drawn as the screen turns into a still image.

* * *

 **A/N: See you guys next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack: Alright, finally here with another chapter of Descendant Of The Horseman and this time we have special guest, please welcome… Asui Tsuyu!**

 **Tsuyu: Call me Tsuyu.**

 **Jack: Noted, would you care to do the disclaimer, Asui?**

 **Tsuyu: I told you to call me Tsuyu, Jack does not own Darksiders or RWBY he only owns the story and OC'S that appear in it.. Ribbit**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Daily Struggles Part 1**

Ruby quietly opened the dorm to her teams room, carefully shutting the door the fifth teen year-old quietly tip toed towards her bed only to stop and widen her eyes as the dorm lights flicked on. Turning around the started to sweat bullets as she stared into the faces of her teammates.

"Heyyy guys… what are you doing up?" Ruby chuckled nervously as her sister and Weiss glared at her.

"We should be asking you that?" Weiss said irritation clear in her voice. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice you sneaking out at night?

"Ruby rocked on the balls of her feet not liking the tone in her girlfriends voice at all. "…Yes?"

Blake raised an eyebrow while Yang had fight down her laughter at her sister remark. Putting on her big sis face, as Ruby called it, Yang stared down at Ruby.

"Where have you been going Ruby? For the past month you've been going out at night without telling us, other people have seen you going out too." Yang said causing Ruby to sweat more.

'If people saw me leaving than they could report it to the professors and then they'd question me and then Jaune and the others might get found out and then-' Ruby thought her eyes turning into swirls as she kept thinking of the worst scenarios for her situations.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Weiss literally snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Ruby said causing the heiress to face palm.

"Where have you been going at night!?" Weiss yelled causing Ruby and Blake to wince from the volume.

"I…can't tell you." Ruby said wincing at having to keep secrets from her friends.

The rules of The Horsemans Bar were clear though, if one were to willingly divulge information about what the bar was and who owned it said person would be banned for life and have their memories wiped of the place. She didn't want her memories wiped, she liked them exactly where they were in her head especially the memories of a certain green haired girl and her guitar.

"Look I just go out to hang out with some friends I made outside of Beacon okay." Ruby said as she started to change into her pajamas.

"What _kind_ of friends Ruby." Blake said her eyes narrowing accusingly at the girls.

"The kind you don't need to worry about!" Ruby yelled snapping at her teammates surprising them.

Ruby had never snapped at them before, the girl usually being the happy go lucky member of their group. In fact, they had never once seen her even remotely angry with them so the fact the silver eyed girl had yelled at them was a clear sign to back off. Without saying another word the four girls changed and hopped into their beds, each of them drifting into the land of dreams.

Or so you would think.

Weiss was woken up an hour later to the sound of giggling and a bright light coming from her partners bed, being careful not to be noticed the heiress managed to sneak a look up at her partners bunk. She saw Ruby, Scroll in hand, with a large grin on her face she heard another giggle come from the red haired girl before she started typing away at her Scroll. This went on for another five minutes before she turned off the Scroll and pulled the covers over her head. Frowning Weiss filed this little moment for later and went to sleep.

 **(Next Day Combat Class.)**

"Next match will Ruby Rose vs Yang Xiao Long."

The class began to mummer as the two made their way down to the arena floor, all eyes were on Ruby as she made her way across from her sisters. There had been many rumors about the girl as of late and if she knew about them she didn't seem to care as she brung out her weapon.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang said as she activating her own weapon Ember Celica.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow at her sisters demeanor, usually she was way more excited for fights.

"If I win…I want you tell me the truth about what going on with you."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion and was about to say no to the deal when an idea popped into her head. One two patrons of the bar had taught her to do the few times they were there, grinning to herself Ruby gave her sister a nod before folding her weapon and placing it on her hip. Both sisters stood across from each other one glaring the other having a mischievous glint in her eyes, as soon as the signal was given Yang cocked her fist back ready to fire an explosive shell at her sister only for her lilac eyes to widen as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her. Whipping out Crescent Rose the weapon started to unfold into its scythe form only to stop midway the blade just barley out, slashing down Ruby hit her sister in the chest before going with the momentum and flipping over the blonde. The silver eyed girl then sent a heel kick to the back of her sisters head causing her to stumble slightly. Landing, Ruby charged at her sister back the words of her friends and honorary mentors echoing in her mind.

'The first kick _has_ to land connect kid or else the rest of the combos going to be shot to hell.'

Ruby leg shot out with a leading leg roundhouse kick catching Yang in the stomach stunning her.

'In that exact moment you take in every opening your opponent has and then…well, I'm sure you can figure out what to do next.'

Ruby then turned and started swinging both of her legs back and forth in hooking motions hitting her sister in the stomach, legs and face before sending a roundhouse kick to her face sending her flying. Even as her sister was flying in the air Ruby was already starting the next part of her combo. Taking a runners stance Ruby began to run around the arena, using her semblance she quickly became a blur with rose petal surrounding her.

'Now breath…breath, feel the air, feel the wind on your face, feel the ground, your feet lifting you up pushing you forward and the lightning.'

Sparks of electricity started to appear on Rubys body as she continued to run around the arena floor.

"You to feel the lightning, feel its power, its electricity pumping through your veins.'

Time slowed for Ruby as she took in her surroundings. Glyndas shocked but strangely pleased face, JNPR cheering her on, Blake giving her a slight smirk….the look of disgust on Weiss face.

'Crackling through you traveling to every nerve in your body like a shock! And in that moment you become part of something greater, part of a force.'

Images flash through her mind of multiple individuals wearing colorful costumes each with the symbol of a lightning bolt on their chest.

'Part…of a speed force.'

As Yangs body almost hit the ground Ruby barraged her with multiple hits to the stomach ending it with a lightning covered fist to the face sending her into the wall and knocking her out. The entire class stared in shock as the youngest Huntress in training among them had just beaten one of the strongest in their year, said girl gave a cheer of victory before throwing up on the floor and passing out.

 **(Three Weks Later.)**

Ruby sighed as she sat through another one of Professor Ports stories, after she had beaten Yang she was taken straight to the infirmary where upon waking up Glynda had bombarded her with questions. Of course she couldn't really answer those questions truthfully so she just made up some story about how she had been training her semblance lately and had unlocked a new level, Glynda seemed to accept this and allowed her to go back to her team. Surprisingly as soon as she walked through the door Blake had enveloped her into a hug asking her what had happened and if she was alright, Rubys shock soon turned into elation at her friend worrying about as she returned the hug while telling her the same story she told Glynda.

Now if only Yang and Weis would act the same way.

To be fair she had seen some concern in Yangs eyes when she entered the room, but when she looked at Weiss…all she could see was disgust and malice. She had tried taking her out on dates but all the white haired girl did was brush her off, she could still remember the backlash from her last attempt…her face remembered it to.

Ruby sighed again as the bell rang signifying the end of the class, as usually she was the last of her team to leave as her sister and girlfriend walked by her Weiss giving her a glare while mumbling 'whore' as she passed. It was the little things like that that had started to weigh on Rubys mind, bags had begun to form under her eyes and her grades were beginning to slip up in some of her classes.

Lunch rolled around and she found herself starving, apparently when she tapped into the speed force her body had demanded that she ate more in order to accommodate to her having eaten little at lunch yesterday and skipping dinner and breakfast she realized she'd better eat _something_. She decided to brave the cafeteria, figuring she could find a dark corner and hope she'd be left alone. She didn't like how all the guys looked at her and most of the girls glanced at her in disgust. She really wished she knew what was going on.

Food in hand she was trying to find a place to eat when one of those guys stood, blocking her path.

"How about you and me tonight?" He said, reaching up and grabbing her breast.

She squeaked in shock and threw her tray at him, stumbling back. He deflected the food and advanced on her grabbing her breast again and moving a hand to grab something…lower.

"Come on, I know you'd like it."

"Wha-! Leave me alone!" She backed away, frantically scanning the room she spotted her team.

She looked at her girlfriend who looked back at her with a neutral expression on her face before returning her attention to her food.

She looked directly into her sister eyes, the eyes of someone she had always looked up to and cared for.

Not even Ruby could describe the joy she felt when eyes turned red.

When she turned back to face the guy though she was surprised to see Nora's fist connect with his face, she felt a wave of happiness and relief as not only the rest of JNPR had stepped in front of her protectively but Yang and Blake

"Don't you dare touch her again or I swear I WILL break your legs." Nora and Yang said in a dangerous tone.

Juniper Arc leader of team JNPR then picked the boy up by his shirt, her blue eyes narrowing in anger. "You come near her again and next time you won't be getting off scott free."

The guy looked at Nora, past her to Ren and then to Yang and Blake before settling on Ruby hiding behind him. He decided to do the smart thing it wasn't worth his time, got up and left.

That was all she could handle. Ruby fell apart. She was in uncontrollable tears, it felt like her life was over. Her girlfriend had turned away when she needed her and she didn't even know why, the pain in her chest was more than she could bare and she was only vaguely aware of her sister taking her to one of the more tables.

Without warning Ruby started to cry, she was freaked out and hurt and the noises bombarding her weren't helping. She tried to control herself, tried to listen to whatever they were saying but she just couldn't, as the mass overload of stress and shock were working against her to drag her into unconsciousness. She struggled against it, managing to hear the reassurances of the others, the promise to break legs of anyone else who tried to hurt her. Still, she couldn't seem to regain control of herself, she was light headed and muggy headed at the same time, she felt like she couldn't breath and her throat was constricted so she couldn't even speak, only make struggled noises and that made her panic more, then though all that she heard Glynda's voice.

"Back! Back! Whatever you're doing is making it worse, give her room to breathe!" The professor ordered.

Everyone who had been trying to calm her down where obeyed the professor stepping back slightly but staying within arms length, all of them trying to explain what happened at the same time.

"We can worry about that later right now just be quiet." Glynda said, sitting next to Ruby as the others did as she ordered and shut up.

Nothing made sense to Ruby at the moment and she was really struggling to breathe now, she couldn't see properly and everything hurt. Somewhere she felt someone gently touch her face and turn her head. She felt like she was looking at the professor but couldn't see her.

"Ruby, It's alright, look at me, focus, it's ok, your safe." Glynda said trying to calm the young girl down.

Ruby tried, she took a deep breath and for a moment her eyes almost came into focus, she could almost see Glynda but then she made the mistake of looking to Weiss again and then in a blur of movement she was gone.

 **(Atlas Military HQ, Three Hours Ago.)**

"-hnee!

"Schnee! Open Up!"

Winter groaned as she woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. Growling, the former heiress walked towards her door only for her foot to slip on something causing her to fall onto her back. The white haired woman let out a string of cursing as a bottle rolled towards her lightly bumping her in the head, looking at it Winters eyes narrowed as she saw a picture of herself passed out with said bottle in her hand. To the side she could see Emerald sticking her tongue out while holding up a peace sign, the words 'have fun with your hang over' were written on the bottom of the picture

'Smartass brat.'

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

"Schnee open the door now!"

Winter groaned grabbing her head as it throbbed painfully in tune with the yelling of the person behind the door. It had been three weeks since she'd visited the bar and she still had yet to recover from her hangover, the alcohol that Jaune served always seemed to get the person drunk no matter how high a tolerance they had. She still remembered the time Barry had gotten drunk from drinking only two bottles of the blonde barmans alcohol. Standing up the woman marched to the door as the banging seemed to grow louder as she approached the door with a snarl before throwing open the door.

"What the hell do you want!?" She yelled only for her eyes to widen at the person behind the door.

"…Good afternoon Schnee."

"…General." Winter said a light blush on her face.

"When you're decent meet me in my office, there's something we need to discuss. Ironwood said a light blush coming to his face as he walked away.

Looking down at herself the Schnee specialist face turned completely red as she witnessed herself clad in only her white bra and panties. Slamming the door shut, Winter groaned as she slowly slid to the floor.

"Todays off to great start."

 **(Now.)**

Winter landed her ship outside of Beacon with a sigh. After she had gotten herself together she had entered her superiors office to find him packing his weapons and essential supplies, when asked why Winter was both surprised and fearful to learn that they would be moving to Vale. Even she could see that the bulk of the Atlesian army hovering over Vale for the simple reason of providing security was bound to cause some kind of trouble, add to the fact that Jaune and Emerald had just set up shot in Vale would further complicate matters if they were caught.

'I'll have to warn him once I meet up with Ironwood' Winter thought as she stepped off the ship.

Only to gasp in pain as a red blur barreled into her, looking down at her apparent attacker. Only for her eyes to widen at seeing Ruby.

Or at least she thought it was Ruby.

The girl was a mess, tears flowed endlessly from her eyes as she mumbled something incoherently. The dark haired girl was shaking repeatedly even as Winter tried to calm her down.

"Ruby, hey Ruby it's me! It's Winter what's wrong!" Winter yelled her cries falling on deaf ears.

"Help…Jaune…Bar, get to bar…Emerald, Winter, Raven…help." Ruby said causing Winter to become even more worried.

'Damnit.' Winter thought as she shifted through her coat. 'She keeps saying Jaune and Emeralds name, if there's a chance they can help her I'm going to have to risk using this here.'

Finding what she was looking for she proceeded to pull out a white card from her coat pocket, throwing the card on the ground a white circled appeared under them along with multiple runes and a skull etched in the center. As the two began to sink into the symbol the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

"Ruby!"

Looking away from the girl in her arms Winter was surprised to see Qrow Branwen running towards them.

"Winter what the hell are you doing!?" Qrow yelled as he quickly approached them.

Winter simply stared with a blank look on her face as she and Ruby disappeared.

 **(Horsemans Bar.)**

"Oum damn it Ruin stay still so I can dry you!" Emerald yelled as the horse in front of her shook the water off of his body.

Hearing what sounded like laughing Emerald turned to glare at the rest of the horses in the stable. "Shut it Vengeance, you to Despair!"

Ruin resembled a large fire and smoke shrouded Clydesdale or Ardennes horse, he had a blackened coat, fire on his hooves and mane.

Despair had a skeletal emaciated appearance, a glowing green haze emanating from within his body and his eyes glowing with green light as well. His skin is mostly torn and somewhat rotted with some of his bones showing and there was a pale greenish fire upon the mane. Appears somewhat rotted, has green fire about his body.

Vengeance was a pitch black horse with a flame like mane and tail, unlike the others she had on what seemed to be battle armor that covered her face, knees and back.

Emerald didn't know how her adoptive brother could fit the three horse plus a stable in the back of the bar but she had learned long ago to just accept the crazy things he does. The green haired girl sighed as she went back to work on cleaning Ruins torso, as she began to wash his body her mind wandered to the days before Jaune had found her. She was just a street rat back then stealing food to survive and using her semblance to rob stores of their Lien just to have a bed to sleep in even if it was only for a day, but one day her luck had run out she had gotten caught. She would've been killed if not for Jaunes interference, he'd brought her to the bar when it was still a work in progress and had convinced her to help make it into a home not just for him…but for her too.

'I sometimes wonder what life for me would've been like if Jaune hadn't found me.' Emerald thought as she continued to scrub Ruin down.

The red eyed girl was brought out of her musings when a bright light suddenly flashed in the room startling both her and the horses. Turning around Emeralds back suddenly hit the floor as Ruby tackled her to the ground wrapping her arms around her.

"Gah! Ruby what the hell!" Emerald said before noticing the state the girl was in.

"Em! I heard yelling is something…" Jaune trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him.

But he wasn't focused on his sister, Ruby or even the unconscious Winter sprawled out on the floor. No his eyes were focused on the two Atlesian Knights standing behind his unconscious friend, the same knights that were rumored to relay information straight back the army. Instantly Jaune pulled out redemption and fired a round into one of the knights head causing it to fall over, seeing its brother go offline the second knight identified Jaune as a threat and prepared to fire only for Ruin to lean forward and bite its head off at the neck.

Nodding his thanks to the steed he looked over the situation once more before sighing and pulling out his scroll. "I'm so going to owe her for this one."

 **(Beacon.)**

Qrow, calm down." Ozpin said as he, Ironwood and Glynda watched the man pace around the room angrily.

"The ice queen just disappeared with my niece who looked like she was have a mental breakdown, don't tell me to be calm Oz!

"I'm sure Winter has a reasonable explanation." Ironwood said earning a glare from the Branwen twin.

"Or maybe someone wanted a little more power under their belt." Qrow said causing Ironwood to glare back at him and Ozpin to sigh.

"Qrow" Ozpin said only to be cut off as a red portal opened appeared in the room.

To everyones surprise Raven stepped from the portal giving each of them a look her eyes settled on her brother, taking of her mask she gave the man a smirk. "Hello brother missing someone?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's it for now, not a lot of Jaune in this chapter but I promise he'll be the focus more in future chapters. This was just to kick start the plot into action. In other news Ashe is finally feeling more confident to update her stories more according to her she'll be updating The Necromancer next as well as posting up a new story she'd been working on. Until then this is Jack signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben: Alright like we promised here's Descendant Of The Horseman uploaded after Broken Hero, I want to say thanks again for all you guys following my stories the most as it gives me some thing to brag to my sister about.**

 **Ashe: Fuck you two bro.**

 **Ben that's Peris job.**

 **Peridot *Blushing*: Do _not_ bring me into this !**

 **Ben*Chuckling8: Alright alright, now onto the Reviews!**

 **Impractical: This a fanfic bro not everything going to directly going to coincide with the original characters personality if you don't like it than leave I don't need your comments.**

 **Jgalue: Ruby is angsty because I need it to develop the relationship with her love interest more. Also the ship is between Ruby and Emerald NOT Ruby and Blake so your comment immediately doesn't make sense.**

 **DarkElucidator: Oh you have no idea.**

 **WarzoneN7: Thanks! Hope you'll stick around!**

 **Suntan140: Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Daily Struggles Part 2**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yang screamed at Weiss her semblance flaring around her as she glared with blood red eyes.

After Ruby had disappeared the blonde her partner and all of JNPR had dragged the heiress back towards their dorm room where Yang had began to verbally wail on the heiress, Blake being the only reason she wasn't adding physical abuse to mix.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" Weiss yelled back. "You completely ruined the plan! We were trying to get her to confess!"

"My sister was almost molested right in front of me what'd you expect me to do!"

"I expected you to follow the plan you oaf!"

"You're supposed to be her girlfriend!" Yang said causing Weiss to scoff

"I refuse to be the girlfriend of some whore." Weiss said before jumping back as Yang jumped at her the blonde now being restrained by Blake, Pyrhha and Nora.

'This I going to be a long talk.' Blake thought as she tried to keep her partner from murdering the Schnee heiress, praying that nothing else happened today that'd set the blonde off on another of her rampages.

 **(Headmaster Ozpin.)**

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Raven said as she stared at her twin in amusement.

Ever since she'd appeared in the room her brother, Glynda and Ironwood had been staring at her with wide eyes and opened mouths while Ozpin had just raised an eyebrow. She had to admit it was good to see her brother after all this time although by the look of the flask at his side he hadn't changed much. Shaking off his shock Qrow processed what his sister had said before glaring at her his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"What did you do Raven?"

Raven gave a smirk. "Me? _I_ didn't do anything in fact the only reason I'm here is to inform you about Rubys whereabouts."

"And where exactly would that be?" Ozpin asked signaling for Qrow to stand down.

"...I can't say."

"Why not!?" Qrow growled taking a step toward his sister.

"All you need to know is that she's in good hands brother." Raven growled back narrowing her eyes. "If you'd kept an eye on her like you promised Winter and I wouldn't to pick up your slack."

Qrow recoiled as if he'd been socked square in the face he hadn't expected Raven of all people to bring her of all people up...didn't mean she wasn't right.

"You speak as if you've known Ruby for sometime now." Glynda said narrowing her eyes at the red eyed woman.

"I have, she surprised me in many ways I hadn't expected." Raven chuckled thinking back to the times she'd watch Ruby gamble. "It also helps that she's one of the only people who isn't afraid of me."

At this she glared harshly at both Qrow and Glynda causing the blonde to stiffen and the drunk to look away in shame. Raven continued to glare at the two before sighing and pulling out her sword setting everyone in the room on edge, sighing she slashed the air creating a portal.

"All you need to know is that she's in the capable hands of four people who care for her." Raven said before drawing her sword again to block a gunshot from Ironwood. "Really?"

"James!" Glynda yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"Whoever this _friend_ of hers friend is it's obvious that she's trying to grab another member for the filth she calls a family."

Raven narrowed her eyes at Ironwood her hand curling into a fist, there was a reason Yang had so much anger to use at her disposal and she sure as hell didn't get it from her father. But the difference between mother and daughter was that she had learned when and where to use said anger to her advantage and here was certainly not the time to use it. Still she couldn't let an like that go without reprisal, mulling over it for a bit Raven smirked before reaching into her black dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper before throwing it at Ironwood. Catching and opening it James eyes widened as he Raven, Winter Ruby and Emerald posing for a picture with a smile on their faces.

"That's funny considering that you prized specialist has known about my friend for quite some time."

And with that the bandit leader was gone leaving a stunned Ironwood in her wake. The man could barley comprehend it, how could Winter even think to associate with those...those...animals! The famed general of Atlas grit his teeth as his cybernetic arm and chest throbbed in pain turning to Ozpin a determined glare that held a bit of hatred.

"We have to find these two lock them in the darkest hole we can find." He said pointing to the hooded figure and Emerald

"For once I agree with you." Qrow said. "Although locking up to kids seems like a stretch don't you think Jimmy?"

"They could be working for _her_ Qrow."

"We don't take things like that lightly James." Ozpin said steepling his fingers. "...Look into them and if they do appear to working for our Queen apprehend them, however if what Raven says turns out to be true do _not_ approach them"

Ironwood gave a reluctant nod as he turned to leave with only one thought in mind. 'You better have a good explanation for this Winter.'

* * *

Emerald stood nervously outside her room door a plate of cookies in her hand as she debated on entering, it had been three days since Winter and brought Ruby to them and the girl had still refused to speak to her or Jaune. The girl hadn't even come out to gamble when Jaune had opened the bar for the night and that had set off some serious alarm bells inside the thiefs head, it got even harder to deal with the girl once Winter had left to rejoin the Atlesian army stationed in Vale despite Jaunes protest as it was obvious she'd be under suspicion. The former heiress just gave her brother a small smirk stating that if she couldn't face the consequences of her actions then she wouldn't be who she was today before leaving the bar. Naturally Jaune had sent a bit of ensure with her to keep her safe should things go too far albeit without Winters knowledge, when asked who exactly he'd sent to watch over her Jaune gave her a smug smirk.

"Not who Emmy, what."

Emeralds response was to hit him in the stomach, she hated when he called her that.

After that Raven had shown up sporadically throughout the weeks becoming more and more annoyed each time complaining about how her brother wouldn't stop pestering her about Rubys whereabouts. The bandit leader seemed to be the only one able to get through to Ruby albeit barley the girl had remained bedridden nearly the entire time she was here only getting up to get food and water without so much as a glance to Jaune or Emerald. Sighing Emerald opened the door to her room her red eyes landing on the red reapers form as she layed in her bed unmoving.

"Ruby? You awake?"

"No." Ruby said harshly causing Emerald to sigh.

"The bar is starting too fill up, don't you wanna go gamble?"

"No."

"Come on Ruby you can't just sit here." Emerald said causing Ruby to pull the covers over her head. "Your family and friends are worried about you, your uncles driving Raven up the wall trying to get to you and i'm sure your sister is throwing a fit not knowing where you are."

"Go away Emerald."

Emerald glared at her friend. "Nope not this time Rose."

"Fighting for others, but not yourself, is nothing but hypocrisy." Emerald said causing Ruby to stare at her in confusion.

"Yeah I had that same look on my face when Jaune told me that." Emerald chuckled. "It means that helping others and making it our purpose to be a kind person can be all well and good, but we must always think of our own needs as well. There are times when it's okay to be selfish, because who could protect us best but ourselves?"

Emerald pulled the silver eyed girl into a one armed hug. "Look I don't expect you to get over this in a day but don't let it be your downfall Rubes you've still got a future to think about."

With that the girl left the room leaving Ruby to think on her words, the silver eyed girl looked towards the cookies Emerald had left for her.

 **(Main Bar.)**

Jaune hummed to himself as cleaned a cup behind the counter ignoring the sounds of people walking into the bar as he did, placing it down the owner was about to start on the next one when it was snatched out of his hand. Smiling Jaune looked to his right to see Ruby beginning to clean the glass for him.

"I figured since I was staying here for free I might as well earn my keep." The redhead said giving a small smile to her friend.

The blonde chuckled. "That'll do red, that'll do...just don't smudge the glass."

* * *

Winter Schnee rubbed her temples in frustration at the people in front of her though she supposed that what was happening was inevitable. In front of her stood Qrow Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna Taiyang Xiao Long and her sister, the white haired girl looking as if she wanted to be anywhere else. When Taiyang had received the news about what had happened to his youngest daughter the blonde man had flown a bullhead over immediately rage clearly plastered on his face, when he arrived at his former school he'd laid into Ozpin for a good hour before gathering the people before her and confronting Winter in her temporary room in Beacon.

"For the last time i can't tell you where your daughter is." Winter repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why the hell not!?" Both Tai and Yang yelled the younger blondes eyes turning red.

Winter sighed. "Look even if I told you where she was you wouldn't be able to find it no one knows how to enter it directly, hell I happened upon the place by mere luck alone"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked her eyes narrowing. "If Rubys in a place no one can access then how'd she find it in the first place?"

"I don't know, were required to not tell anyone about the way we were able to find the b-place so everyone has a different access point." Winter said cursing herself for her near slipup.

"Look ice queen." Qrow said smirking at the glare he received. "We just want the little pipsqueak to be safe, can't do that if we don't know where she is."

Winters closed her eyes for a moment as if she was contemplating something before opening them and staring at the one person who'd been quiet throughout this whole exchange. "What about you Weiss?"

The white themed girl huffed. "Honestly? I think we're wasting our time."

This earned the her the glares of her teammates and narrowed eyes from her older sister. "Explain little sister."

"This idiots may have been fooled by her little display three weeks ago but I refuse to have the wool cover my eyes again."

"Weiss I swear to Oum if you-!?"

"No Yang!" Weiss yelled putting a finger in her teammates face. "Face facts Ruby was lied to you! She was cheating behind my back with over half the school! She's nothing but a lying whore!"

"Where's your proof ice bitch!" Yang yelled fed up with her teammates accusations. "Ever since those runmors started you hopped right on the bandwagon with the rest of the assholes in Beacon so if you're so sure then where's your fucking proof!"

"She's been sneaking in and out of the school for months now Yang!" Weiss yelled. "What other proof do you need!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone flinched back in shock at Winters yell Qrow and Tai more so not expecting the normally calm Schnee to lose control like that. Winter looked over her sister with disdain and disappointment something that caused Weiss to worry, whenever her sister had that look on her face it usually meant that she'd made a grievous mistake. Shaking her head Winter tapped her desk three times causing it to ripple before a yellow slitted eye appeared at the center of it, before anything else could be said the desk seemed to shift and morph into that of a small brown wingless dragon like creature that seemed to have rough skin, sharp skin, multiple scars on it arms and hind legs and a forked tongue that slithered in and out of its mouth as it strecthed. The creature made a clicking noise and surprisingly Winter mimicked it causing even more confusion among the group as they the specialist and creature seemed to carry on in conversation, when she was done Winter turned to the group with a hand on the creatures head with said creatures looking slightly annoyed.

"This is Xing." Winter said the creature letting out a bellow of smoke from its nose. "She was assigned to me by the same friend who's helping watch over Ruby."

To say Qrow and Tai were shocked was an understatement, whoever this guy was had the ability to summon something akin to the dragons of legend and he claimed tone Rubys friend. The two had wanted Ruby to make friends other than Yang but they hadn't expected this. Yang was the first to get over her shock as she eyed the beast warily.

"So what, this thing'll take us to my sister?" Yang asked hope evident in her voice.

"No, she won't."

Yang visibly deflated.

"But..she will allow you to speak to her." Winter said causing confusion to form on the brawlers face.

Before anything else could be said Xing seemed to glow with a red aura before her eyes turned silver and she looked around in confusion.

"Uh hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Yang and Tai jaws dropped. "R-ruby!?"

"Yang?" Ruby said her voice coming from the dragons mouth. "Sorry i can hear you just fine but i can't see anything."

The group could hear the sound of another voice coming from the background as Xings eyes widened in realization. "Ooooh, okay thanks Jaune!"

Shaking off her shock Blake asked the question that had been on everyones minds. "Ruby...where are you?"

"I'm in Vale."

Everyon face faulted at that and Winter had to go to great lengths to keep herself from laughing. "I think they wanted a more specific answer Ruby."

"Ruby." Tailing said recovering. "Are you okay? We need you to come back to Beacon so we can sort this out."

"..."

"Ruby?"

"I'm not coming back dad."

"What!?"

"I can't come back dad not yet at least...I need time...is Weiss there?"

"I'm right here, what do you want whore." Weiss said only to flinch back under her sisters glare.

"I just wanted to say something." A deep breath was heard. "Fuck you."

Silence.

"W-what?" Weiss said as she and everyone present widened their eyes in shock of what the redhead had said.

" I've been thinking about how to talk to you but J-my friend keeps telling me to just say what's on my mind. Weiss...you abandoned me, turned on me when I needed you and for what!? A bunch of rumors some guys spread about me!"

"I-I"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby and Xing roared her voice causing Weiss to fall backwards. "I loved you Weiss, I would have done anything for you...but yo...you let that guy..."

Xing took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna cry over you Weiss, you're not worth it anymore, I used to think you took my breath away but now...now I realize I was just being suffocated by you bullshit."

* * *

Jaune winced as he heard the cold tone in which Ruby had spoken that line though the blonde couldn't blame her. Both he and Ruby had been outside the bar to restock when Ruby suddenly stopped complaint about a faint buzzing in her head, Jaune had explained that it was probably Xing trying to contact her. Juan had known the dragon longer than he'd known any of his friends including his sisters, he'd just started his travels around Remnant when the blind dragon had appeared in front of him out of thin air looking as if she'd just got done battling an army. Not one to leave anyone or anything in need he'd decided to nurse the dragon back to health for which she was eternally grateful for, so grateful that she pledged her undying loyalty to him the moment she was healed stating that it was of no trouble especially after she found out just who exactly he was. Sighing he ran pulled his hood tighter around his head as Ruby cut the connection between her and his familiar before starting to shake uncontrollably.

'God damnit.' Jaune thought as he pulled his friend into a hug allowing the girl to cry into his chest. 'You really loved this girl didn't you red.'

The blonde sighed before picking up his friend bridal style causing her to squeak in surprise. "J-Jaune!?"

"I'm not going to let one conversation ruin our day." Jaune said as, to the surprise of everyone around him, he jumped up into the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ruby yelled as he clutched onto her friends clothes as he began to roof jump towards the docks of Vale. "Jaune this isn't funny!"

"Then why are you smiling?" Jaune said with a smirk of his own as he began to do tricks in the air throwing Ruby ahead of him only to seemingly teleport before she hit the rooftop.

Rubys reaction?

She laughed.

It wasn't forced or hollow this was genuine laughter coming from the young Huntress in training and it made Jaune smile. Finally coming to a stop the blonde let his friend down as she observed her surroundings recognizing the docks that she and her team had first encountered Sun although there was a noticeable difference. The same men that had caused after the monkey Faunus for being a stowaway were now standing across from the same people who had tried to rob her when she'd first met Torchwick.

"The docks here are secretly used for black market deals and criminal meetings." Juan said. "I figured teaching a few baddies as you put it might put you in a good mood."

Ruby looked at Jaune with an appreciative smile on her face, he'd always been there for her whenever she doubted herself as the leader of her team or whenever she'd have a bad day and today was no exception it seemed.

"Good luck Ruby you know how to get back from here." Juan said as he turned to leave only to yelp in surprise as Ruby kick him in the shin.

"Oh no you don't." Ruby said putting her hands on her hips. "You're not leaving me here by myself to do your dirty work Jaune."

This caused said blonde to groan. "C'mon Ruby i have to open the bar soon, they're just a couple of grunts you handle em."

"You're right i could." Ruby said causing Jaune to smile and turn around. "But it's more fun to fight with friends besides like i said it's your job."

Jaune sighed, sometimes he regretted telling the dark red haired girl his secret. He cracked his neck twice before snapping his fingers causing flames to appear before him in the form of a sword, grabbing it the flames instantly exstingushed themselves revealing Chaoseater in all its glory. Not wasting a second Jaune jumped from the roof ignoring Ruby complaints about him never waiting for her as he descended on the criminals below crashing right in between the two groups swinging Chaoseater upwards he blew black the group of sailors with the wind force of his sword for Ruby to handle as before engaging the group in black. Taking advantage of their surprise Jaune bisected the first two crooks in front of him taking note of the blue orbs that floated into Chaoseater as they died, the death of their comrades shocked the group out of their stupor as they charged at the blonde pulling out various swords and guns. Leaping toward them Jaune put both hands on Chaoseaters handle as he slammed it into the ground causing multiple spikes to emerge out of the ground impaling some thugs while other lost whole body parts, he spun around before slamming the menacing sword into the ground causing a shockwave that knocked out of his opponents to the ground. The young Horseman sighed as he leaned to the right to avoid a bullet , fights like this used to fill him with excitement, he used to love the adrenaline to hat came with the fight.

But now?

Now every time he fights all he feels is robbed, he'd always tried to get himself pumped up for a battle whenever he had to go fight a demon but after awhile even those fights became boring after he'd mastered his powers. Absentmindedly breaking a thugs neck his turned his attention to Ruby and he was pleasantly surprised to see red streaks of lightning darting around the corrupt cops as they tried in vain to shoot her only to receive a slash to their backsides. Jaune made a mental note to thank Thawne for teaching Ruby how to aces s the speed force next time he came around for a drink it seemed Ruby was a natural at it, he was brought out of his musing when something hard bashed itself against his skull. Blinking twice he turned around to see a thug looking at him with wide eyes and a bent crowbar.

Jaunes response was to send him flying across Vale with a punch.

"Turning to the last cook he found the man cowering in fear of him the action causing Jaune to smirk. "Relax bud i'm not gonna' hurt you...much."

Jaune took a step forward his blue eyes slightly glowing from underneath his hood causing the criminal to flinch "Boo."

Jaune laughed as the low life crook ran away in fear say what you want but he always found some type of enjoyment in making the people he fought fear him.

"So...are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna take Im' out?"

He got his answer when a the fleeing criminal suddenly flipped in the air before slamming into the ground, the air seemed to shimmer as Emerald slowly came into view. Before Jaune could even blink his adopted sister was in front of him painfully pulling his cheeks apart.

"Em shtawp! My cheeskh aren't shupposed to stretch that way!"

"Shut it! This is what you get for leaving me to tend the bar alone, you know damn well how difficult that place can be!" Emerald yelled pulling harder. "And you!"

Ruby paled. "M-me?"

Emerald leapt at Ruby doing the same thing she did to her brother. "I can't believe you'd go along with him!"

"I'm showy!"

Unknown to them the trio were being watched by a girl with extreme curiosity, the girl had hort, curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera.

"Did you get all of that General?" The girl asked to seemingly no one as static filled the air around her.

"Yes Penny thank you."

"Do you want me to bring Ru- the girl back I am combat ready after all!"

"No Penny." Ironwood said with a light chuckle. "Just keep observing them for now

Penny gave a wide smile. "Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Finally got this done hope you all enjoyed it next up after this is Night Raids Remnant then Talons in Vale and then Kate'll write the next chapters for In Her Head and Answers. Until then I hope yu liked the chapter here and expect things to pick up soon have a nice night guys.**


	4. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my writers block.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Raven And The Thief Part 1**

Raven sat meditating in her tent of her Bandit Clans current home, the red eyed swordswoman had been forced to move her family about four times in the last two weeks. Ever since she'd told Qrow about her knowing Rubys whereabouts the damned lapdog of Ozpin had been trying to squeeze out exactly where the little reaper was, the animosity she held towards her brother was so great that every time he'd found her the Grimm had been attracted to their camp and had killed off members of her tribe. But her brother no longer cared about their family in fact if given the chance she was sure that Qrow would jump at the chance to have them all wiped out.

'Speaking of Qrow.' Raven thought as a crow flew into her tent. "You know, I think the only positive thing you've gotten from being Ozpins dog is persistence."

The crow cawed angrily before it shapeshifted into the form of Qrow. "I'm no ones dog Raven."

Raven scoffed at her twin before getting up and walking out her tent into the camp with Qrow following her the man instantly being on guard as nearly every person in the camp sent dead glares at him. Qrow narrowed his eyes when a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes approached them. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm and wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck, maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh and dark brown knee guards that went down to her brown boots. The girl made to reach for her weapons but one look from Raven was enough to put an end to that, the girl looked at her leader with confusion before scoffing and wandering off.

"She seems nice."

"Vernal may be rough but she means well." Raven said as she lead Qrow into the forest. "So why are you here Qrow?"

"You know why." Qrow said causing Raven to sigh.

"I can't tell you where she is Qrow, she'll come back when she's ready and not a minute sooner." Raven said. "She's a strong willed girl brother she'll be fi"ne."

"You know its amazing how you know more about Ruby than your own daughter Rae."

Raven sent Qrow a hellish glare prompting the man to smirk which in turn caused her to 'tch', she supposed she deserved that the black haired woman had abandoned both her child and husband for a band of bandits and thieves. But they weren't just a band of bandit and thieves to her they were her family and she couldn't just abandon them, not even for her own flesh and blood. Letting out a sigh Raven turned to her brother with a cold look in her eyes, placing a hand on her sword she quick-drawed it cutting a portal in the air.

"Leave Qrow. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Qrow said drawing his sword and mecha-shifted it to its scythe form.

The two twins stared at each other both gripping their weapons in preparation for the fight to come, each of them knew each others strengths how to capitalize on their weaknesses but that didn't mean they were equally matched. The pair started to circle one another both of them waiting for the other to strike and for a moment Raven vision of Qrow blurred transforming him into a younger version of himself ,this version of her brother seemed to put on even more edge. This is the version of her brother she remembered most fondly, the one where he still held loyalty to his family, one where he viewed the world as the cruel reality it was, a version...where he'd promised to stay by her side. Gritting her teeth Raven charged at her brother the man doing the same dragging his scythe along the ground, Raven jumped into the air bring her sword up for a downward swing just as Qrow sent an upwards strike towards her.

Their blades clashed and with that the battle between siblings had begun.

* * *

Whistling a lively tune one Emerald Sustrai walked the streets of Vale with a smile on her face and a bag in her hand, the green haired girl smiled to herself as she swiftly pickpocketed yet another person. The girl knew she shouldn't but she didn't care after all she was a former orphan, she used to do all these things just to survive and besides she actually needed it for something. Now you might be wondering why a girl living like Emerald would ever be strapped for money well while she does work in an interdimensional bar, the currency that she was paid rarely translated well to lien and what she was paid with mainly went towards restocking the bar or tuning up her guitar. Fortunately for her she'd managed to save up just enough money to get a new volume of her favorite book, walking up to the store known as Tuskons Book Trade the red eyed girl grunted in surprise as a boy with silver hair came rushing out the store nearly knocking her over.

"Whoops sorry about that." Was all he said before rushing past her and into the crowded streets.

Raising an eyebrow Emerald shrugged before once again turning to enter the story only to freeze when she noticed a dark red stain on the window, rushing in Emerald was horrified to find the dead body of Tuskon face down on the floor with blood pooled around him. Rushing towards him, Emerald flipped the body over intent on attempting to resuscitate him only to gasp when she discovered the Faunus to be missing a large portion of his face.

'How'd this happen?' Emerald thought as she went around the front desk ad activating the computer stationed there. 'Hopeful whoever killed him was amateur enough not to disable the security cameras.'

Accessing the feed from today Emeralds eyes widened as she witnessed Tuskon be killed by the very same boy that'd run into her, gritting her teeth the thief etched the boys appearance into her memory noting his silver grey hair and eyes as well as the bandana he wore around his waist.

'Damn it, I cant believe I just let him go!" Emerald thought furiously. 'I swear if ever see him again I'll-oh shit!'

Emerald was just barely able to dodge the blade that came flying at her through the window, drawing her pistols she quickly shot at the person who'd attacked her eyes widening when her opponent seemed unaffected by the bullets and attempted to punch the green haired thief. Luckily the girl managed to dodge the blow avoided a blow that would have surly shattered her aura as there was a medium sized crater from where the girl had punched the wall, cursing Emerald activated her guns Kurasamigara form and used it to bind her opponents arms before throwing her back out into the street. Ignoring the shouts of surprise the red eyed girl mad a mad dash into the back of the store knowing full well that the Huntress would soon be on her feet, ducking through the back door Emerald quickly made her way up the fire escape only to cry out in pain as wires suddenly wrapped tightly around her arm.

"I am afraid I'll have to ask you to surrender ."

"Emerald glared at the girl. "Well _i'm_ sorry but I'll have to decline!"

With that the dark skinned beauty shot her pursuer in the in the should which in turn caused her grip on the wires to lessen allowing Emerald to escape the rest of the way up the the escape. Reaching the roof Emerald let out a high pitch whistle before, to the peoples horror below, jumped from the roof just as the mysterious girl caught up to her.

"No!" The girl shouted in horror as she watched her target potentially kill herself.

Running to the edge of the roof our mysterious heroine gasp in shock as she witnessed Emerald seemingly trying to balance on thin air, said girl waved her arms wildly in the air seemingly almost losing her balance before righting herself. Noticing the girl staring at her the bar musician gave the green eyed girl a smirk and a salute before vanishing into thin air.

The girl had only one thought.

'I hope the general wont be upset about this.'

 **(With Emerald.)**

"By Montys great ghost would you slow down!" Emerald yelled as she darted through the sky seemingly clinging onto the air.

Emerald screamed as she dived bomb towards the docks landing in the water with a large splash that nearly knocked the wind out of her, breaking through to the surface the red eyed girl coughed and sputtered as the air shimmered around her revealing a large dragon. It was pure white in color and like her had red eyes as well as two long curved horns protruding from its head, its wings were leathery and its hide was adorned with what appeared to be green runes.

"The master will not be pleased, Emerald." The dragon spoke as it beat its wings to shake the water off.

"I'll be fine Riven." Emerald said "Besides its not as if anyone actually saw you, most people will assume that I've got a wind based Semblance."

"Yes but that thing will most likely report back to the authorities that you killed whoever was in that store which most likely means you'll now have a target on your back."

Emerald let out a grunt of acknowledgement at the beast words, she'd made the jump from petty thief to murderer in less than a day and with the whole Ruby situation going down its more than likely that the police will be more vigorous in their hunt for the young reaper. Despite knowing this only one thought was going through Emeralds mind, how did that girl know her name and how'd she find her so fast? Tuskon couldn't have been dead for more than ten minutes and judging from how no one was panicking before the girl attacked implied that it was an assassination and even if the girl was jut coming to buy a book there was no way she could've seen through the window. as it was nearly pitch black when Emerald entered the store so how did she...wait a minute.

"Thing?"

"Hm?"

"You called that girl a thing instead of human why?"

"Huh, and here I thought you were the smart." Riven said as she stretched out her wings prompting an annoyed glare from the green haired girl.

"Just tell me what you menat!"

Riven chuckled. "Its quite simple really Emerald, whatever that thing was it wasn't a human."

"...Was...was it a demon...?"

Riven shrugged

"...Jaunes gonna kill me."

 **(Horsemans Bar.)**

"I'm going to kill you." Jaune said his voice emotionless as he stared down his adoptive sister.

The blonde was furious at the girl evident by how his body was covered in flames, for her part Emerald had the decency to look sheepish under her brothers gaze.

"So not only did you nearly expose Riven in the process but you also managed tog et framed for murder?"

"Look it was the only option I could think of okay!?"

"There were plenty of other options!"

"Like what!?"

"How about explaining to the girl that you _didn't_ murder the man in cold blood!"

"Kinda hard to do that when she's flinging swords at me!"

"Um, guys?"

"WHAT!"

"We have company."

Both siblings blinked as multiple portals appeared throughout the bar and with them the usually suspects that entered the bar though the one that caught their eye was a certain woman with a large bust, long pink hair, aquamarine eyes and a diagonal scar running across her face. This was Francis Drake an infamous pirate captain and fleet commander walking next to her was a girl with long wavy brown hair and eyes, and wore the standard female school uniform over a black turtleneck and black pantyhose.

"Sensei! Hakuno-chan!" Emerald yelled rushing over towards the two. "Ohisashiburidesune! Ogenkidesuka!" **(1)**

Francis smiled and ruffled the girls hair. "Yo, Emerarudo! Sensō no ie wa yaya yasei-teki ni natte kimashitaga, watashitachi ga atsukau koto no dekinai mono wa arimasen. Motto jūyōna no wa, anata no kunren wa dono yō ni shinkō shite imasu ka, anata wa watashi ga anata ni mada oshieta ugoki o masutā shimashita ka?" **(2)**

With that the two started to delve into their own little world walking towards Emerlds room in the bar just as more people started pooring in, sighing Jaune decided to deal with his little sister later and started to greet his customers. Though there was one thing that was distracting him from his work, normally for the first few hours it'd be him going from table to table taking orders but now with Ruby staying here all he had to do was sit behind the counter hand out drinks and make the food. Speaking of Ruby the girl was currently wearing a standard bars maid outfit equipped with her colors and trademark cloak wrapped around and a smile on her face as she conversed with the patrons, Jaune smiled at this glad she was enjoying herself but that smile soon turned into a frown as he thought about the situation his sister had gotten herself in. There was only one thing he could think of to resolve this without anymore bloodshed but doing so may cause his friend to resent him.

'Even so.' Jaune thought as he cast a look towards his sister. 'If it came to Emerald or Ruby...I'd choose Emerald in a heartbeat.'

* * *

"Leaders been gone for awhile."

"I'm sure she's fine Vernal have a little faith."

Despite her friends words Vernal couldn't help but worry about her leader, almost as soon as Raven had left with Qrow the entire camp could the sounds of them fighting. None dared to try and back their leader up knowing full well that she would see it as an insult to her abilities, the fact that she was fighting Qrow of all people factored into the equation as well the man may have been a traitor but they all knew what would happen if any of them went to fight him. Still that was over two hours ago and as of thirty minutes the sounds of blades clashing and gunshots ringing out through the forest had stopped.

"That's it I'm going after her." Vernal said intent on going after her leader.

Luckily she didn't have to go far as said leader came crashing through a portal with Qrow the man looking as if he'd just gone up against a pack f Death Stalkers, Raven didn't look so well herself the womans clothes were shredded and Vernal could see some deep slash and gunshot wounds on her arms and torso. Still it was clear who the victor of their fight was especially since Raven had her sword poised to slit her brothers throat, Qrow glared spitefully at each his sister even as she pressed the blade further towards his throat. With the way Raven was glaring back at him he was sure his twin would off him then and there he had after all put the entire tribe at risk due to the negative emotions from their fight, so imagine his surprise when she removed the dust blade from his neck and opened a portal for him

"..."

Qrow scoffed before getting up and limping towards the portal, stopping just before he entered the alcoholic Huntsmen took one last look at his sister before dissapering. With the threat gone many the medics of the tribe rushed towards Raven but were stopped when their leader raised her hand.

"Don't. We have limited supplies here as is I can take care of myself." With that Raven slashed the air creating yet another portal before turning to her second in command.

"Come Vernal, I think its time you meet someone."

* * *

 **Story updates coming soon In order of :The Broken Hero,** **Six Demon Emperors Of Konoha , The Omega Deku and Night Raids Remnant.**

 **1\. Long time no see! How are you!**

 **2\. Yo Emerald! The war back homes been getting a bit wild but its nothing we can't handle. More importantly how's your training been going along, you mastered that move i taught you yet?**


	6. Chapter 5

**yesboss21 -Aw shucks you're makin' me blush!**

 **Guest-Here you go but hope you stick with it till' the end!**

 **Dark Warrior Of The Multiverse- Thank you and the bar acts as a sort of nexus to multiple dimensions.**

 **Rakkis3059- Gratzi!**

 **Guest 2- Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and thanks we here at TheBlackDagger 456 do plan to complete any and all stories posted on here eventually.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Plans In Motion**

"So this is where you disappear to? Doesn't look like much."

"You should know by now that looks can be deceiving Vernal."

Vernal gave her mentor a skeptical look as she and Raven stood in front of an old wooden door in a destroyed town, the Grimm had passed through not long ago and though she had her own misgivings on entering a town like this so soon but orders were orders besides if she finally gets to meet the man that had captured her leaders attention she'd be able to handle a few Beowolfs. Opening the door Vernals eyes widened as instead of a broken down room she was treated to the sight of glowing portal one in which Raven walked through without hesitation quickly following after her the tribeswoman was shocked to be treated to the site of an active bar filled with Huntsmen, reaching for her weapon Vernal cursed as she found it missing from her side.

"Hey there!" An energetic voice yelled.

Looking up Vernal raised an eyebrow as she saw a little girl in a maids costume holding her weapons with a large smile on her fac. "Welcome to The Horsemens Bar! I'm Ruby Rose how may I help you?"

Narrowing her eyes Vernal prepared to lunge at the girl only to freeze when she felt a hand grip her shoulder looking up the girl flinched from Ravens glare and stood down taking the unspoken threat from her leader. The black haired woman kept her red eyes on her subordinate before turning them to Ruby her eyes taking on a kinder appearance as she smiled at the girl.

"Hello Ruby, is Jaune here by any chance?"

"Yup, he's in the back c'mon I'll take you!"

With that the silver eyed girl began to lead them through the bar with Vernal tensing every time a Huntsmen looked at Raven too long and glaring at a few wolf whistling aimed at her. As far as she was concerned none of these weaklings were fit to be in the same room as the bandit leader, hell she had half a mind to cut down some of these people with her crescent blades if not for said weapon being looked over by Ruby. Seriously who the hell gets sparkles in their eyes while looking at a weapon and was that a fucking giggle, Vernal gave Raven a look which prompted the older woman to chuckle just as the three approached a door with weird markings from it.

"Jaaaaune!" Ruby yelled as she banged on the door. "Ravens here with a new girl and wants to see you!"

Vernal heard muffled cursing before the door opened revealing Jaune in a disheveled state, his eyes having slight bags under them. "What do you want Raven?"

Vernal bristled. "Watch who you're talking to kid."

Turning his attention to her the bar owner stared at the woman for a bit before turning to Raven. "Ray who is this sassy child?"

"What!?"

"Calm yourself." Raven said. "Jaune this is Vernal, the spring maiden."

"I thought that-"

"Like I said _Vernal_ is the spring maiden."

Jaune just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why you are here Raven now's not the best time."

"Something wrong?" Raven asked a flicker of concern washing over her face for a second much to Vernals shock.

"Oh you know the usual selling beer, kicking out rule breakers, Emerald being framed for murder ya' know just the usual."

A this Ravens eyes widened in surprise it wasn't like the thief to be caught doing…well…anything really and to hear that she'd not only been caught but left a witness alive was not just concerning but alarming.

"Where's she now?"

Jaune sighed. "I couldn't let her come back to the bar, not with both the police force and whatever Atlas soldiers looking for her, so what was it you needed from me?"

Raven eyes shifted to Vernal and Ruby the silver eyed girl looking over the brunettes' weapon with sparkles in her eyes much to the older girls annoyance.

"Vernal, Ruby could you leave us for a moment?"

"W-what!? I just got here and you still haven't explained why you-!"

One look from Raven was enough to stop any more questions from leaving the young womans mouth and with a grunt walked off with Ruby which prompted the young girl excitedly asking questions about her weapon

"So what's so important that you had to talk to me in private?"

Raven took a breath she knew what she was going to ask would require a big favor from her later on down the road and if there was any other way she thought she could keep her tribe safe she'd take it but as of now this was her only option. If Ozpin kept sending Qrow after her for Rubys whereabouts that would eventually lead Salems lackeys straight toward them and that was the one thing she did not want or need in her life, she needed to keep her family safe but to do that she'd have to leave them temporarily and she knew without her they'd fall apart. They would need a strong leader in her absence on that wouldn't be gutted in the middle of the night.

"I need you to train Vernal."

 **(Beacon Academy.)**

"There she goes, you'd think after what happened she wouldn't be walking around acting so high and mighty."

"Yeah I know what you mean after the shit she pulled it's a wonder the headmaster didn't kick her out o' Beacon."

"Just goes to show you how much money can get you in this world."

Weiss growled as she listened to the insults hurled her way in the hallway these last few days had been, for lack of better words, hell for the Schnee heiress everywhere she went the girl was met with ice cold glares from not only her upper class men but her own friends as well. Team JNPR had completely cut ties with her

Weiss's face turned red in anger and she was about to scream her head off at the boy when grabbed Cardin by the hair and threw him to the ground, his teammates immediately went to defend their leader only to find themselves wrapped up in back cloth. Struggling to look behind themselves their eyes widened to see not only Blake looking back at them with cold yellow eyes but Glynda as well looking at them with furious expression on her face.

"I believe both the headmaster and myself instructed everyone not already associated with them to stay away from all members of Team RWBY."

Cardin scowled at the combat teacher. "It's not like it matters their not even a full team anymore and besides that useless girl was too young for Beacon any-"

Cardin was silenced when Yang slammed her foot into his chest

"Thank you Yang, I-" Weiss began only to stop as she saw the blonde already walking away from here Blake soon following after.

Weiss eyes narrowed before huffing and moving to continue eating her food it wasn't her problem if her teammates intended to ignore her after all I her mind she was completely in the right. Ruby had been sneaking out for weeks now and would refuse to discuss where she was with anybody not even her the girls girlfriend! She couldn't understand it weren't they supposed to be honest with each other? Weren't they supposed to have absolute honesty with each other? Weiss slammed her fork into her plate unintentionally cracking it this couldn't go on if things weren't fixed soon then it wasn't just her Blake and Yang that would suffer eventually, if they graduated like this, this could potentially put civilians in danger if they couldn't' work with each other to properly do the job they were training for.

There was only one thing she could do to fix this it made her sick but she wasn't blind to the solution to her teams problem.

'Ruby you better hope that the headmaster finds you before I do.' Weiss thought as the bell signaled the end to the period. 'Because if I find you first you'd better believe there'll be hell to pay.'

 **(Elsewhere.)**

"Fucking Jaune." Emerald growled as she downed a shot of alcohol.

She was in the local club owned by Hei 'Junior' Xiong one of the only clubs in town that didn't look twice at I.D their policy being if you've got the cash then you're allowed to bash whatever the hell that meant. Ever since Jaune kicked her out the bar Atlas'd been hounding her putting nearly all soldiers on watch for her and having their knight patrol the street so much to the point in which she had to physically change her appearance as to not be recognized by their scanners. That did not bode well for her mind as while a human or faunus mind was easy to manipulate a machine was much, much harder as there was no mind to confuse it took immense concentration and a little bit of magic to walk past them without having a gun shoved in her face. But doing so constantly even with breaks would start to affect her physically evident by the liquid she felt running down her nose.

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah." She said wiping the blood off. "Just hand me another drink will ya'."

"Yeah, no look I'm still dealing with the fallout for when that blonde bitch busted up the place a couple months ago I don't need any heat because some good samaritan decided to call the cops because I was serving a minor."

Emerald just scoffed before pulling out a wallet, throwing it on the table and leaving ignoring Juniors question of if this was stolen or not. Of course it was stolen did he really think she'd pay for cheap booze that couldn't even get her drunk? Then again she's been drinking from Jaunes personal stash for a while now so that's probably desensitized her taste buds to anything not even remotely as strong as what her brother liked to call 'The Dragons Breath' which was admittedly an appropriate name considering how her throat had been burning for an entire month after a single shot. How Jaune was able to down entire bottles of that was a mystery to her. Walking into the streets of Vale Emerald turned on her semblance she wanted to see if that bakery had anything worthwhile only to swiftly turn around when she saw a pair of Atlesian soldiers patrolling in front. Okay weird that they'd be looking for her around a bakery but whatever she'd try the place another day turning around the girls face turned sour as she witnessed another patrol guarding the crossway. This went on for several more minutes with the girl getting more and more irritated with each patrol she snuck by, seriously she knew she was wanted among their ranks but this was getting ridiculous there were plenty of other criminals roaming around Vale and for some god forsaken reason Atlas'd chosen to focus on her of all people.

'Speaking of other criminals.' Emerald thought as she passed a wanted poster of a certain cigar smoking thief. 'I think I'll stay with Roman for a while till this whole thing blows over, he can't be any more stressful than what I'm going through right now.'

 **(15 Minutes Later.)**

'Okay I take it back, Roman must be stressed as fuck.'

When Emerald had entered Romans spare warehouse the last thing she expected was to find it nearly overrun with White Fang grunts nor did she expect to find them busy rushing around it with dust canisters in their hands. What she did expect to find was the infamous thief sitting around in a chair while his grunts do all the work his partner Neo sitting on a crate above him.

"What the hell are you doing here kid? Last I checked I paid off my tab last week."

"Don't act dumb Roman. " Emerald said. "You know Atlas has been hounding my ass, if it's alright with you I'm gonna lay low here for awhile."

"What makes you think I'll let you?"

"If you don't I'll ban you from poker night."

Roamn paled. "You wouldn't."

"Emerald smirked. "Try me."

"Fine." Roman said letting out a sigh. "Great now I have to deal with you and my new boss."

Emerald blinked. "Since when do you work for a boss?"

"Since he met me."

Looking behind her Emerald raised an eyebrow at the three people that came into view the first was a guy that just screamed asshole with the only thing interesting about him, in her opinion, was his silver hair and eyes. Next to him was some kind of skater chick that had green hair swept to her right, green eyes, black facial markings on her cheeks and had on a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater with black shorts and knee and elbow pads.

But it was the person in front of the two that put Emerald on guard, she was definitely a woman one with amber eyes that seemed to glow and slender legs that Emerald didn't waste time to appreciate.

The woman gave her a sultry smile one that sent off alarm bells in the green haired girls head she could sense something coming from the girl but couldn't get a proper read on it, it almost felt like a smoldering fire ready to burst out into an inferno at any given moment and while Emerald was on guard at the same time she felt oddly relaxed as if she knew exactly what that power was

"Roman you didn't tell me you were having guest." The woman said walking towards her. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the girl who likes her space." Emerald said eyeing the woman warily she may be cute but that doesn't mean that she gets a pass on her suspicion meter.

The woman gave her a smirk before turning her gaze to Roman.

"She's the sister of an old friend of mine, asked me to watch her for a bit while they handles some business in town." The thief said setting off even more alarm bells of in Emeralds head.

She'd never heard Roman sound so submissive before scared yes but never in the teens life had she ever heard the thief be anything but a smug, sarcastic asshole. Looking over red eyes met pink and brown ones hand tightly gripping her umbrella while and giving her a look while at the same time the others slowly shifted to her concealed revolvers an unspoken conversation happening between the two. A huff of annoyance diverted their attention as the silver haired boy rolled his eyes while the skater girl crossed her arms and glared at Emerald who in turn glared right back.

"I didn't know you were in the babysitting business Torchwick." Skater girl said.

"Yeah what are you that desperate for lien that you have to look after some snot nosed kid."

And like that these two were on her shit list bad enough one put her in the same league as those privileged upper class but the fact that she needed to be babysat was crossing a line. The last time someone thought she needed babysitting Jaune had to spend the next hour getting chewed out by one of his dragons she may have been a street rat once but she did _not_ needed to be look after like some kicked puppy. She didn't need to be protected she'd been doing that for half of her life on the streets you don't survive gang wars and drug dealers without picking up a few speaking of which, Emerald gave the two a smirk before reaching into her pocket and pulling out two wallets full of lien causing the owners of said wallet to go stiff and for the orange haired thief behind her to snicker. The woman in front of her smile became wider and a gleam could be seen in her eye as she was no doubt impressed by how the thief could so effortlessly steal while remaining right in front of her.

"Impressive." The woman said. "Tell me what kind of business in Vale are you doing in which you need such an interesting skill set?"

"She-"

"I believe I wasn't asking you Roman." Like a light switch the womans tone changed from friendly to cold and dangerous a flame forming in her hand. "Be silent unless spoken to, you've already disappointed me with the amount of dust you're bringing in do not push me further."

Roman promptly shut his mouth.

"Now then I believe I asked you a question?"

Emeralds eyes narrowed, that didn't sound like a request. "Were just taking care of some loose ends my brother is very thorough about his work no witnesses and all that."

"And you're role?"

"I'm the reason why he's not making headlines like Mr. Wick over there?"

Emerald was sure the womans smile would split her face.

"Interesting." Cinder said as she slowly walked up to her. "I don't believe I've introduced myself my name is Cinder Fall if possible I'd like to talk to you and this brother of yours if you're as good as Romans says I may have a few 'business' arrangements we can work out."

'What the hell?' Emerald thought flinched as the black haired woman placed an almost comforting hand on her cheek. 'Okay, mysterious lady I've just met offers me a job and puts a hand on my cheek…not creepy or suspicious at all.'

"I'll see what my brother has to say but if Romans shacked up with you I can say that'd he'd be very interested in what you're offering." Emerald said ignoring the thief's response.

The woman gave her another smile and a nod of her head before walking off her two minions following soon after with the skater chick giving her a large that Emerald scoffed at. As soon as they were gone she turned around and raised her eyebrow at the look Roman was giving her the thieves facial expression being a cross of exasperated and annoyed, the thief took a large drag from his cigar before addressing her.

"Well kid, if Jaune didn't want to kill you before he'll definitely want to now."

Emerald just rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself Roman, I've faced things much scarier than some lady in a dress."

"She's not some lady in a dress Emerald." Roman said. "Arguably, she's the most powerful being in this city right now and she's got big plans for Vale kid."

'That right.' Emerald thought as she finally took notice of things surrounding the base.

Behind Roman was an abundance of crates each filled to the brim with multiple kinds of dust, the warehouse they were in was bustling with noise as white fang grunts trained and organized their weapons and supplies. In front of Roman was a map of the city multiple buildings circled and others with X's on them from the looks of it seemed as if the WF and Roman were gearing up for some sort of big battle in the future. Turning her gaze to Roman she found the man yelling at a faunus who'd dropped a crate of dust not caring for the glares he was receiving from the others and a thought occurred to the green haired girl, if that lady could put enough fear into both the White Fang and Roman enough to get them to work together towards some big goal that encompassed the entirety of Vale then that meant that she may be part of that group her brothers been keeping an eye out for and if that was the case then wasn't it her job as his little sister to help out? A toothy grin made it's way onto her face as she turned to Roman.

"Roman, Neo how'd you like to get back at your boss?"

The thief raised an eyebrow while his ice cream themed partner gave an incline of her head. "And how do you suppose we go about doing that little green?"

Ignoring her remark Emerald began to explain her plan to the man and as each detail was laid out in front of him the thieves grin grew wider and wider the profits of the plan having him hanging on to the younger girls words more and more. Oh, yeah she may not have known them long but Roman had to admit he was damn lucky that he'd stumbled into their bar.

* * *

 **Ben: Okay I planned on making this longer but I'm tired and want to start work on other stories next chapter will have things start to pick up a bit but until then you can look forward to more chapters in The Omega Deku, Six Demon Emperors Of Konoha, The Reaper, Unwanted Rebirth and The Broken Hero.**


End file.
